Into the Grey
by ElCapitan18
Summary: Serai Mahariel is a sly, rambunctious, and quick witted rogue with a biting temper. She loves being a hunter and knows nothing else. When a feeling of foreboding all but consumes her, she knows better than to ignore her instincts. Will she be prepared to face what comes next? Rated M for a reason.


Beating drums and laughter danced through the evening air like smoke from a blown out candle. It was a soul-warming sound of celebration and communion, a din that set the entire forest a blaze with the kinship of the caravan. It had been a good day. The hunt had been successful. The halla were strong. And Anzella had birthed a healthy baby girl. There was much to celebrate and the Dalish held festivities like few others.

Yet there was this bone deep sorrow that Serai could not shake. From her ascended perch high in the tree tops, she was bathed in the moon's lazy blue light. The heavens showered her with a thousand shining stars, each more glorious than the last. It was a sight without equal, awe inspiring, amazing, and filled her with such inexplicable sadness. Instinct was warning her. Of what, she didn't know.

Far below the slightest sound of shifting leaves pulled her attention from the glittering skies down to the forest floor. Between the elder trees that guarded the wood paced a blond elf, unintelligible words murmuring into the air as he spoke to himself. He meandered further from the festivities with each distracted word.

A smirk coiled Serai's lips. Good, he was precisely what she needed, a distraction. Carefully descending from one branch to another, she scaled back down the tree as quietly as she could manage. Crouched steadily on the last branch the tree would offer, Serai waited for the perfect moment to pounce. Her unsuspecting victim crept nearer, unaware that he had become the subject of her prey.  
One more step and . . . Serai leapt from the tree with a loud, "Boo!" And nearly fell over laughing at the witnessing of her victim jump clean out of his skin.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Tamlen." Serai wrapped an arm around his neck and commenced to wrestle him to submission. "Were I a wild cat I would have you firmly gripped between my teeth."

Tamlen laughed, if somewhat nervously. "Don't you already?"

"Not yet I don't." Shoving him into the tree behind him, Serai slithered her lithe body against his. Her lips pushed against his. Gripping the flesh of his bottom lip between her teeth she gave it a playful tug before releasing him from her jaws. With a purr she promised, "But soon enough I will rectify that sin."

Her prey seemed breathless under her grasp, her proximity disorienting. "And here I thought myself your rival hunter," he replied after several mind clearing blinks.

Her lips tugged into a snicker. _Tsk_ing him she rejoined, "Oh, Sweet Tamlen, I am a hunter without rival."

Shaking his head he shoved himself off of the tree and straightened his armor. As he adjusted his hair he murmured, "I was unaware that I stood in the presence of one so devine. Tell me, Serai goddess of the hunt, what sacrifices are most becoming of your other worldly favor?"

"Those of the flesh will suffice," snapping her fingers she instructed, "Now off with the armor so I may collect your sacrifice. "

With a laugh he dismissed her teasing. They would find their way into a bed soon enough. There was something on Tamlen's mind that needed to be voiced. His previous unease returned to his muscles, making his body and the air around him tense with his discomfort. Wearily glancing at Serai, he wondered, "Have you held Anzella's baby?"

Shaking her head she peered into the trees, locating her previous hiding place. Her attention returned to the man standing nervously beside her. "I have unwaveringly stood my post, until your much needed distraction." With a fleeting glance tossed over her shoulder to the fire lit celebration he had departed she inquired, "Why? What is troubling you, Tamlen?"

"I," he turned to look at her then, silver blue eyes darkened by the night. There was something different about his gaze, unfamiliar, a softness reserved for lovers. "I think that it is time that I started a family."

Eyes widening, Serai was taken aback. Uncomfortably picking at her cuticles, she tried to convince herself that surely he had not meant with her. Yes, they had shared many nights together, between furs of her tent or his. They had known each other since childhood; and had known each other, as a man knows a woman, upon reaching maturity. Tamlen had been her fist everything and her best friend. But marriage? Should Serai ever desire the permanent imprisonment to a single man, she knew of no better candidate. But she had many responsibilities as a hunter. She didn't need the addition of being a wife and mother. Not yet.

"A family?" She searched for the words that would help her tip toe around and away from this discussion. Looking away from Tamlen's expectant gaze, Serai settled on snark. It had saved her just as often as it had doomed her. Perhaps this time the odds would be in her favor. "Just like that? Don't you need an agreeing female before making such a decision?"

Another uncomfortable shift of his feet, this was not going how either of them wanted it to. "I was hoping to find one in you."

A laugh escaped her before she could bite it back. Slapping a hand over her mouth Serai offered a wide eyed apology to her silently glaring companion. "I'm sorry, Tamlen. But I fail to see how you could find me spouse material."

His glare softened. A familiar determination settled in the steel pools of his eyes. And Serai nearly groaned at the sight of it. Tamlen's mind had been made. Nothing would dissuade him until he had achieved exactly what he wanted. "You are the only woman I want. We are friends, a team, Creators, Serai, we are even lovers. The only difference separating us from wedded pairs is the ceremony." He took a tentative step towards her, testing her temper. "I love you, Serai."

The blood froze in her veins, petrified by his words and the sincerity in his tone. Love, what she and he shared was not about love. It was about companionship, the releasing of stress, having needs met by a trusted friend. Serai had not even considered love, and the possibility that he would someday stumble upon the emotion towards her. Could she ever love Tamlen? Maybe, given sufficient time and freedom to experience her still young life. Did she love Tamlen? No, not the way he needed her to. She loved him as a friend, a confidante; but not as a wife loves her husband.

Blinking away the shock of his admission she tried to keep a frown from forming on her lips. "Tamlen," unable to refuse him outright she murmured, "I'm not ready."

He nodded as if he understood. But Serai could see it in his eyes. This was not the end of the discussion. Determination was like iron bark to the man, bending but unbreaking. He would wait for her, but he would persist like a flea until she relented. "Then I will wait for until you are."

"Could be some time yet," she scoffed; perhaps forever.

"For you I would wait an eternity."

"Well, Tam, with that silver tongue you could land any woman in the clan. Why waste such efforts on me?"

His steel eyes narrowed. "You already know the reason." He did not need to repeat the three words. Serai hoped to the Creators that he would not repeat them again for quite some time, never maybe, or at least until she could mirror the sentiment.

Eager to segue away from such sensitive footing she allowed a sultry smirk to steal her lips, knowing the feeling it would arouse in her friend. Taking a swaying step towards him Serai purred, "Let's see what else you can do with that silver tongue, shall we?"

A delightful rumble sounded from his chest, giving voice to his approval. The smirk that could rival one of her own kissed the corners of his mouth. With a nod he assented. "I think that I've left my goddess waiting long enough."

"And for that you must be punished."

The next morning Serai awoke with a bitter taste in her mouth. Warm furs that made her bedding had been thrown aside, banished from her presence when their warmth had become offensive. Darkness draped over the tent, ill-lit in attempt to convince her to never leave its comforts. The din outside warned her that the day had started without her. With a curse Serai gathered her armor and slowly buckled each piece to its place, in no hurry to face the day.

A hiss nearly clawed past her scowl as she shunned the sunlight. The day was all too lovely for the foul mood she had found upon awakening. Stomping over to the water basin, Serai began to cleanse her palate of the awful taste still lingering on her tongue. She had over done it again. Hung over was a state of being that Serai simply could not adapt to.

"Rough night?" asked Merril as she strode by, a superior gleam to her gaze that had always been irking. She was the Keeper's First, and they were all to remember it.

Serai spat the water at the mage's feet as she passed. With a roll of her eyes, she returned her attention to the water basin. Her reflection scowled back at her, distorted by ripples on the water's surface. Many had called her beautiful throughout her life. Her hair was long waves of ravan that cascaded down her back like a waterfall of obsidian. Under the light of the sun her skin had a gentle pink hue, livening her normal crème tone. Serai's eyes were light brown, the shade of gold or the sweetest of honey. Yet it meant nothing to her. The Keeper had been beautiful once, the elders often told her. But beauty was fleeting. Serai wanted to be recognized for her prowess as a hunter, her fierceness as a warrior.

Huffing, she tried to come to terms with the fact that her eyes looked as tired as she felt, and splashed some water on her face to waken up. Chest rising then falling with a defeated sigh she strode to the nearest camp fire to steal a bite to break her fast. It was not a morning meal for champions, but she was late as it was.

Serai ran past pleasantries, and around tents, jumping over crates and chests as she hurried to meet Tamlen in the forest. The wood was alive, awake and anxious. Above her, leaf garnished branches danced in the breeze. Birds sang and fluttered as they watched her with little interest. The uneasy feeling she had felt the previous night had not yet left her. To her perturbed eyes each chirp was a warning of trouble ahead.

"If I were not the cause for your tardiness," Tamlen's voice slowed her hurrying feet. "I would be outraged." A smile burned across his mouth, his silver blue eyes alight with his mirth.

Sticking her tongue out at the other hunter she took up the place at his side and muttered, "You could have woken me up, Tam."

His smile grew, eyes twinkling. "I tried. But you sleep as though a bear during winter."

With a gasp she protested, "I do not." But any further arguments were cut off by the sound of men's voices shouting. There was a kind of laughter to the bellows, the jollity of friends cutting it close. Serai immediately drew her bow. Those voices were not Dalish. They were not of her clan. Vagrants had stumbled into their wood; unwelcome humans that she would see dealt with.

Beside her, Tamlen's smile changed. There was little else that he enjoyed more than giving the shemlen a good scare. Also drawing his bow he muttered, "I knew today was going to be a good day."

They moved to intercept the fleeing humans. Tamlen positioning himself so that the first thing they would see was the sharpened tip of his arrow. With his back straightened and eyes dangerously narrowed, even Serai would have considered him an imposing sight.  
A man emerged from the bush, stumbling and tripping as he tried to stop before running eye first into Tamlen's arrow. Two more men appeared after, coming to the first's side. With wide eyes they watched Tamlen, unable to articulate their shock.

From his place on the ground the first man gestured towards Tamlen. "It's a Dalish," he said almost in accusation.

A sneer formed on Tamlen's lips as he regarded the shemlen cowering before him. "And you three are somewhere you shouldn't be."

The second took a brave step forward, shielding his friends. "Let us pass, Elf. You have no right to stop us."The fear in his eyes was blatant for all to see. His forced bravery was not going to fool anyone.

"No?" From the corner of his eye he watched as Serai came to join him. "We will see about that, won't we?"  
Before addressing her, Tamlen gave Serai a playful wink. The gesture went unseen by the three humans huddled closely together. Didn't they know how much easier it was to shoot them down that way? Shemlan, she almost shook her head. Idiots, all of them.

"You're just in time," he said as he tightened his bow. "I just found these humans lurking in the bushes. Bandits, no doubt."

Serai also tightened her bow. They both knew that these sniveling men weren't bandits. They were fools who had chosen the wrong day for a stroll through the forest. But they would not chance it, even if their only crime was their stupidity. Serai would rather kill a sniveling shem, than allow a bandit anywhere near the clan.

"We're not bandits," the third one claimed. As if they didn't all already know that one already. "Please don't hurt us."

Tamlen shook his head, disgusted by the sore sight before him. "You shemlen are pathetic. It's hard to believe you ever drove us from our home." He moved, circling the scared humans. He was a hunter and they had the pleasure of being his prey.

Stuttering one of the shem sputtered, "We've never done nothin' to you, Dalish. We didn't even know this forest was yours. "

Bow tightening a bit more Tamlen corrected, "This forest isn't ours, Fool. You stumbled too close to our camp. You shems are like vermin. We can't trust you not to make mischief." Addressing Serai, Tamlen didn't look her way as he asked, "What do you say, Lethalan? What should we do with them?"

After a scare like that? Serai didn't quite know. She disliked the shem just as badly as Tamlen did. The thought of them coming a step closer to the clan made her skin crawl. But their senselessness did not make them worthy of death. Was running through the woods and stumbling upon two fierce hunters a crime truly deserving of such a drastic fate? As she considered over the three humans cowering under the threat of their bows, she frowned. What had they been running from to begin with. Humans were strange, unmannered creatures. But they did not run through forests such as this one without cause.

In reply to Tamlen's question she said, "Let's find out what they are doing here."

"Does it matter?" The hunter at her side huffed. "Hunting or banditry, we'll have to move camp if we let them live."

Nervously glancing amongst themselves the third one finally said, "Look, we didn't come here to be trouble. We just found a cave."

"Yes, A cave." The second quickly agreed. Nodding enthusiastically he added, "with ruins like I've never seen. We thought that there might be, uh. . ."

"Treasure?" Tamlen supplied indignantly. Lip curing into a snarl he observed, "So you're more akin to thieves than actual bandits."

Serai's attention perked at the mention of treasure. The day had not started out in the best light. But a little treasure was sure to turn that around, not that anything out of the mouth of a shem was to be trusted. Raising an eyebrow she stated, "If you've been there, you should have treasure to prove it."

The second human cautiously stepped forward, careful to not move too suddenly. "I have proof." His arm reached out as if to offer them something, "Here."

Tamlen loosened his bow and replaced it on his back before taking the human's offering. Careful to no relax in front of the shem, Serai kept her weapon steadily pointed at the first one that made any moves. Inspecting the trinket, Tamlen's eyes widened with wonder. Looking up at the woman at his side he muttered, "This stone has carvings. Is this elvish?" His voice was exasperated, unbelieving. "Written elvish?"

Noting Tamlen's reaction the second human assured them, "there's more in the ruins. We didn't get very far in though."

Serai's eyes narrowed. "Why not?"

"There was a demon." His arms moved to emphasize the rest of his story. "It was huge, with black eyes. Thank the maker we were able to out run it."

Tamlen was severely unimpressed. With a scoff he repeated, "A demon. Where is this cave?" A series of directions were sputtered out before Tamlen asked the hunter at his side. "Well, do you trust them? Should we let them go?"

Serai was no longer in the mood to deal with shems and their sniveling. She wanted to explore these ruins. Tamlen had said the stone had written elvish. They needed to explore. Maybe, with any luck, they would find something worth bringing back to the Keeper. Smiling at her friend she said, "You've frightened them enough. They won't bother us."

"Run along then, shems." He growled. "And don't return until the Dalish have moved on."

"Of course," they said as they turned tail and fled. "Thank you."

His smile returned full force when the humans were gone. Tamlen had had far too much fun making them squirm. And Serai would have been a liar if she did not admit that her blood had ran a little hotter at the sight of it.

"Well," he straightened his back. "Shall we see if there is any truth to this story? These carvings make me curious."

Without hesitation Serai leapt on the suggestion. What point was there to return to camp? Should their search bring little to fruition, it would have been time wasted and hopes collapsed. She and Tamlen could handle a meager ruin. "Let's not waste any more day light."

Not waiting for Tamlen to take the lead, Serai sauntered past and ahead of him, making sure that he get the best view of her backside he could. If the cave had little to offer them, at least it would be a little fun. Another story to share, her friendship with Tamlen had enough of those to spare.


End file.
